Radio Messages: Operations
The followings are all radio messages played in the Operations level of BioShock 2's downloadable content, Minerva's Den. 01. C.M. Porter - Operations Operations. You're nearing the heart of the machine. 02. Reed Wahl - Loyal to a Traitor? Sigma! You show such loyalty to a proven traitor. What is Porter to you? A convenient excuse to disrupt my work? Or something... more? I am curious, I must admit... but not enough to let you live. 03. C.M. Porter - Find a Signal Beacon I've got a bathysphere at my lab that should be able to get us the hell out of Rapture, but we can't leave just yet: first, we'll need to reprogram a signal beacon. That nutcase Lamb's got the city on lockdown, but a hacked beacon should keep her torpedoes at bay. See what you can find. 04. C.M. Porter - Look outside Minerva's Den The seafloor outside Minerva's Den is a machine graveyard -- with a little luck you should find the beacon we need out there. 05. C.M. Porter - Break the Circuit Some damn fool stuck his finger in the socket. To get out through the airlock, you'll have to break the circuit somehow. 06. C.M. Porter - Look for a Bathysphere Look for a downed bathysphere. They each had a signal beacon we could use. 07. Reed Wahl - You Belong Here Make yourself at home, Sigma! Soon you also will be rusting here among the trash -- used up by Porter, and tossed on the heap. 08. C.M. Porter - Take the Beacon to Programming That'll do the trick! Take the beacon to the master input console in the Programming wing. That paranoid bastard Wahl had it installed in his office... 09. Reed Wahl - Surprise! Surprise, Sigma! 10. Reed Wahl - The Thinker's Forecast I read to you now from the machine's prediction. "Sigma enters Minerva's Den. Encounters hostility." "Sigma enters Wahl's chambers." You see? The Thinker has chosen me! It does not care what I once did! 11. C.M. Porter - Working... Good, it's all hooked up. I can run the hack sequence from here. Just one minute... 12. C.M. Porter - You've Done It! That should do it. I hope. If the hack turned out right, you are now the proud owner of one home-made signal jammer. 13. Reed Wahl - Something to Worry About Porter worries you with Sofia Lamb's torpedoes? Hah! He fills your head with foolish visions of freedom. I can provide you more immediate concerns. 14. C.M. Porter - To the Mainframe So far, so good. I can feel the sunlight already. Now we just print out the mainframe code from The Thinker's central processor so I can take it to the surface and start to rebuild. Computer Core access is at the end of Ops. 15. Reed Wahl - No, Not Yet! It's not your time to enter the Core! Not just yet! 16. C.M. Porter - To Climate Control Wahl, you son of a bitch. He's cranked the Thinker's coolant system into overdrive. You're frozen out of the core. Head to Climate Control and manually reset the turbine to defrost this mess -- it's the only way we're going to make it to the Thinker. 17. C.M. Porter - Look Below for the Controls Sigma! The main cooling turbine is in overdrive! The controls should be down below! 18. C.M. Porter - Back to the Mainframe That'll do! The chamber leading to Mainframe Access is defrosting as we speak. Head on back there. Next stop, the Thinker's Computer Core... 19. Reed Wahl - Listen to This! The ice was meant to send a message, Sigma! But you do not listen! Perhaps your brothers can open your ears! 20. Reed Wahl - The Thinker Awaits The equation is nearing its conclusion, Sigma. The answers... lie in the Core! The Thinker is waiting for you, Sigma! And so am I... Category:Minerva's Den (DLC) Radio Messages